1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to braces and, more particularly, is concerned with ankle braces with densified batting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After an ankle injury, the joint needs to be stabilized to prevent further injury and to allow healing to occur. In the case of severe injury, such as a fracture, a plaster cast must be applied, completely immobilizing the foot, ankle, and lower leg. As the fracture heals, less restrictive forms of bracing are used, allowing ambulation. In less severe injuries, such as sprains, various types of braces and splints can be utilized. A key objective is to limit movement enough to allow healing, while permitting as much comfort and mobility as possible. Active use of the injured extremity promotes healing through better circulation and rehabilitation of muscle tissue.
The ankle can be a difficult joint to immobilize, since motion occurs in two planes--dorsiflexion/plantarflexion and inversion/eversion. Some rigid, lace-up braces immobilize in both planes, severely restricting normal gait. These are also most uncomfortable, allowing little beneficial motion. Other braces use ankle guards lined with air or gel filled compartments, and secured with VELCRO closures. These braces help stabilize the joint medially and laterally, but allow dorsiflexion/plantarflexion. This permits healing to occur while allowing reasonably normal gait. Unfortunately, these air or gel filled liners must utilize a vinyl, or similar, impervious material in their construction to contain the air or gel. This renders the brace very hot and uncomfortable, due to the inability of this material to absorb or wick away moisture. These liners can also leak, creating instability and potential re-injury. Some urethane foam liners have been developed which partially solve the comfort and leakage problem, but do not provide "fluid compression" or massage as the air and gel products do, eliminating necessary support and healing characteristics of the air and gel products. Since the bony structure of the ankle moves constantly within the brace, it required "fluid" support, maintaining stability while providing comfort.
The applicants are aware of the following U.S. Patents concerning ankle brace related inventions.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Title ______________________________________ 3,955,565 05/11/76 Johnson ORTHOPEDIC APPAR- ATUS 4,280,489 07/28/81 Johnson ANKLE BRACE 4,287,920 09/08/81 Johnson SELF-SEALING VALVE 4,628,945 12/16/86 Johnson INFLATABLE ANKLE BRACE WITH POROUS COMPRESSIBLE FILLER ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,565 relates to an orthopedic apparatus utilizing the stirrup design and a series of air bags or similar means capable of assuming a normally flattened configuration but which when inflated with air through a valved inlet port are capable of being radially expanded to conform to the irregular shape of the limb or other body part with which such air bag is intended to engage.
The ankle brace taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,489 teaches an ankle brace using an inflatable bladder as a flexible support member for stabilizing the ankle against inversion and eversion without limiting normal plantarflexion and dorsiflexion of the ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,920 teaches a self-sealing valve invention for which a fluid-filled or inflatable article, such as an air bag.
The inflatable ankle brace with porous compressible filler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,945 appears to be an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,565, whereby a resilient, compressible filler member, porous and permeable to air, is disposed interiorly of each airbag to serve the dual function of pre-inflating the airbag and simultaneously providing a cushioning member.
Applicants are unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for an ankle brace with densified batting.